


[盾冬] Steve的情書

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 試著以Steve的角度寫了一封情書不過作者本人沒有寫過情書不知道寫得好不好www希望有傳達出隊長的深情在我的生日發情書www紫筠 2019/07/27





	[盾冬] Steve的情書

TO Bucky．Barnes

給我堅強、勇敢、溫柔又善良的摯愛  
並不是因為你歷經苦難走過煉獄  
所以你堅強勇敢  
而是因為你堅強勇敢  
所以你熬過苦難踏過煉獄  
我愛你並不是因為你飽經風霜命運多舛  
卻依然堅毅善良  
而是因為你堅毅善良  
所以你無畏風霜抵抗命運  
讓我無法不愛你  
黑夜或許可以將你遮蔽  
卻無法折損你的光芒  
一次次的折磨帶給你傷害  
也將你打磨的更加耀眼  
縱然你滿身傷痕  
但仍願意為這麼世界挺身而出  
令我心疼不捨卻又無比驕傲  
在我眼中你便是如此耀眼的存在  
永遠都令我無法移開視線  
為此我懇求你  
請讓我們陪伴彼此直到生命的最後  
I am with you till the end of the line

From Steve．Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> 試著以Steve的角度寫了一封情書  
> 不過作者本人沒有寫過情書  
> 不知道寫得好不好www  
> 希望有傳達出隊長的深情  
> 在我的生日發情書www
> 
> 紫筠 2019/07/27


End file.
